An Ocean Tail
by iheartikuto
Summary: The moon pool, a very captivating cave, but what happens when it's full moon? Cleo and her friends are about to find out. Will their secret be kept a secret? Or will it leak out?


**Cleo: This is amazing!**

**Rikki: i think it could do with just a bit more "Rikki" touch**

**iheartikuto: very funny Rikki**

**Emma: be more positive Rikki. She finally made a story about us. WE'RE ON THE WEB**

**Rikki: i guess that's one good thing that came out of all this hard work**

**iheartikuto: ...HARD WORK? HARD WORK? YOU DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH THE LAPTOP!**

**Cleo: calm down iheartikuto. We all know you're mad. you're overreacting**

**Rikki: listen to the brunette**

**Cleo: (glare*) and you... stop being such a drama queen**

**Rikki: (sigh*) whatever... lets just get on with it already**

**Emma: iheartikuto does not own H20 :)**

Chapter 1: The Moon Pool

The waterfall sparkled in the sunlight and the roar of it reiterated through out the forest. The river thundered in front of them throwing thousands of colors into the sky. The trees and grass danced to the beat of the breeze. "Dad! What is this place?" a blonde haired teenager asked in amazement.

Her father grinned. "Welcome to Crescent Island! It's the island off the coast of our beach!" Cleo gapped.

The girl imagined herself swimming in the pool under the waterfall, just relaxing and enjoying the sunlight and refreshing water. Cleo sighed.

She was so lost in her daydream that she hadn't realized her dad had crossed the river already. "Come on Cleo! We haven't got all day for exploring! It's already six in the afternoon! Hurry up! We just have to check out one more cave and then we'll have dinner at the camp fire with your mum!"

Cleo danced over the rocks to reach him. She grabbed his hand and the father and daughter pushed into the greenery once more.

Two hours later, the twosome appeared back at the camp out tired and worn. Cleo was so ravenous by then that she thirsted for food. "Welcome back. You two look hungry. Here, I prepared some hot dogs for you. Sit down and eat. Then you can tell me about your adventures." Cleo's mother said, smiling.

Cleo grabbed a hot dog and plopped down onto the sand. "Thanks mum." She took a huge bite. "Mmm… This is tasty!" She finished off the hot dog in a couple of more bites. For a few minutes, she sat there with nothing to do. "Mum, Dad, can I go explore the caves near here?" she asked after a second of thinking.

Her mother deliberated. "Well, I don't know. It's kind of dangerous at night, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's as dangerous as it is in the morning," her father added sarcastically with an eye roll. "Oh come on, Danielle. We have to let her go on her own some day," encouraged her father.

"Alright, Cleo, you may go. However, take a cell phone, flashlight, matches, and candles." She handed her daughter a package and patted her on the shoulder. "Go on then."

The girl smiled. "Thanks, Mum!" she smiled widely. She jumped up and dashed off toward the nearest cave.

Cleo came to a stop at the cave entrance, a little nervous. She clicked on the flashlight grasping it really tightly. After padding her pockets to make sure she had everything, Cleo took a deep breathe and dove into the silent darkness.

She explored through the tunnel that appeared and found all sorts of rocks and crystals. However, the cave seemed to go on and on. As she went deeper, it became slimmer and slimmer. Finally, after some time, she could see light at the end. Cleo squeezed herself through the small opening and found herself in the most beautiful place she had ever seen.

She was so shocked that she just froze on the sand. Above her, the bright white full moon shone through the hole in the rocky ceiling. It illuminated the entire cave with its silvery light.

A ringing broke her trance. Cleo turned away from the beauty and felt her pockets for the phone. When her hands encountered it, she flipped it open and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

Her mother's anxious voice answered at the other end. "Where in the world are you, Cleo? It's time to go home! Where did you go?" She started hyperventilating and stressing out.

"Don't worry. I'm alright Mum, calm down. I'm sorry for being late. I'll be right there. I just lost track of time. Sorry," she answered before snapping the phone shut and stuffing it back into her pockets.

Cleo stuffed herself through the opening again. However, the phone fell out of her pants during the process, but she didn't notice. She rushed through the tunnel and back out onto the beach. Cleo fought against the friction of the sand to hurry back to where the campsite was.

When she arrived, she found everything packed and in the boat. Her mother was putting out the fire with sand and water. Her father was getting the boat ready for departure.

Cleo quickly climbed into the boat and sat down between the bags. Her mother followed suite. "So, where'd you go?" her dad asked as he started the boat up and turned it around to face the mainland.

That question brought back the memory of the cave and tunnel. "Oh, you should have been there! It was like magic, so beautiful! There were a bunch of crystals and gems! And the full moon made it even more beautiful!" She went into detail about the tunnel and the cavern, all the way until they reached the docks.

Her mother smiled and said, "That sounds like quite an adventure. You should show your friends some day." She grinned.

Cleo smiled back. _Oh I know just the day to do it. _

And today was that day.

"Come on! Let's go!" cried Cleo as she tugged on her friend's hand. The two flew down the hallway and down the stairs. Before her friend's mum could get a word out, they were out the door and running down to the docks.

Her friend, Rikki, tugged her hand free when they were on the slopping path. She stopped right where she was and put her hands on her hips. "May I ask where we are going?" she asked stubbornly. Her mouth mashed into a hard line.

Cleo groaned. "I want to make it a surprise! Come on! We don't have time to be dawdling. I came to get specifically today and this hour so you could see the beauty of it during a full moon. Come on! This isn't the time for it!" She reached out to grab Rikki's hand but her friend avoided her grasp.

"Tell me now, or else I'm not going to move from this spot," Rikki said firmly. She hated being kept out of a secret. The girl sat down on the spot with no signs of ever moving. She glared at Cleo before turning to stare at the ocean.

The blonde girl groaned again and shook her head. "Fine, I'll only take Emma with me. We'll just leave you behind." Rikki showed no reaction to those words but continued to space out. Cleo hmphed and turned her back on her friend.

Just then, a yell came from down the path. Cleo turned to see her other best friend running up the dirt path to meet them. She waved when Cleo caught her eye. She pumped her arms faster and zipped up the road. In less than two seconds, she stopped next to her friends.

Emma plopped down to catch her breathe. "So, what was so urgent that you had get me while I was at work?" she panted between gulps of air. She fanned herself with a palm leaf sitting nearby, still tired out from her run.

"Well, Cleo here wants to show me something, but won't tell me. So, I'm not going to move from that spot until she tells me what our destination is." Rikki said, breaking out of her trance.

Cleo rolled her eyes. But, suddenly, a gleam appeared in her eyes. They caught Emma's. Her friend raised her eyebrows for a minute. Then, she understood. Both of them grinned evilly. Rikki glanced at their expressions and her face filled with fear. "Uh oh. I've seen that face and I don't like it."

Before she could get another word out, Emma was on her feet with that evil smile still on her lips. Cleo stooped down at the same time and grasped Rikki's feet. The other girl grasped her arms. They heaved Rikki up and slowly made their way down to the docks.

"Let go of me! What are you doing?" their captive struggled and wriggled, but her friends were just too strong. Many evening strollers stopped to stare at the trio but they were too occupied to care. Rikki gave up and in a few minutes, they were at Cleo's dad's motor boat.

The two "kidnapers" threw her into the boat and Emma took the wheel. "Now, where are we going?" she asked Cleo. The girl smiled excitedly and pointed to the island not far from the mainland.

Emma turned the key and the boat roared to life. "Aye, aye captain! We're on our way!" She swiveled the boat out of the docks and whirled it around to face the Crescent Island. Then the boat kicked into action and bounced across the waves toward their destiny.

After about five minutes or so, they came to a stop at a small beach in the cove. The three jumped out of the boat and landed on the white silky sand. The full moon shown brightly against the black sky, illuminating everything black or white.

"Now that we're here, what did you want to show us?" asked Rikki grouchily. She crossed her arms again like a drama queen and raised her eyebrows.

Emma joked, "If you raise those eyebrows anymore, they'll be permanently stuck there for the rest of your life." Cleo snickered. Rikki rolled her eyes.

Cleo then answered her question. "Come on, follow me!" She flew down the coast to the cave she went to last time. Her feet dug itself into the sand and skidded to a stop at the entrance, waiting for her friends to catch up.

When they were in sight, she clicked on a flashlight and pointed the light into the cave. "It's in there."

Rikki's eyes widened. "There's no way I'm going in there," she objected and took a step back. "No way, uh, uh." She shook her head obstinately.

However, before she could protest anymore, Emma dashed behind blocked her escape. She smirked and gave Rikki a little shove. The girl shook her head in slow anger. "I hate you," she growled at Cleo.

Cleo grinned at her and drifted into the darkness. Behind her, Emma was trying to force Rikki into the cave. When she arrived at the opening, they were still far behind, squabbling.

She sighed and sat down on a rock. Then, a glimmer caught her eye. Cleo kneeled down and scooped up the shimmering item. _Is this what I think it is?_

Before she could examine it anymore, Rikki and Emma emerged from the darkness, still quarreling. When they caught sight of Cleo, they stopped and stepped away from each other with guilty expressions.

The blonde girl ignored their feud and indicated the opening. "Come on, in you go," she said, meanwhile trying to put the item into her back pocket. She had to shove a little bit but it disappeared into the pouch.

Rikki gapped at her. "First into a dark cave, now into a hole! What kind of place are you going to show me?" she shrieked. Rikki hated the dark and holes. She hated everything that was dark and made uncomfortable.

Cleo turned to Emma. "Then you go first." Her brunette friend grinned and sprung to the hollow. Before bounding in, she turned her head so Rikki could see her eye roll. Then, Emma vanished into the opening and landed on the other side.

What she saw made her inhale sharply. "Whoa! Rikki, you really need to come in and see this! It's so pretty and captivating!" her voice reverberated through the cave. Emma thrust her head out of the hole. "Come on! It's really beautiful! You won't regret it," she smiled persuasively.

Rikki shook her head vigorously and stood firm to the ground. Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend's wrist. She tugged on it exceedingly hard. At the same time, Cleo gave her a slight shove, and her friend toppled into the hole.

Cleo plunged in after her. She stood up and dusted herself off. The girl sighed and turned to look at her friends. However, the beauty caught her off guard yet again.

**Rikki: Wowwww! i can't believe i'm liking this! :)**

**iheartikuto: ...**

**Emma: i told you it was awesome!**

**Rikki: the moon pool is soooo pretty! **

**Cleo: (sigh*) it's been a long time since i've been here with my dad...**

**iheartikuto: don't cry Cleo. I'm sure your dad will take you back here any day now..**

**Cleo: (sniff*)really?**

**iheartikuto: ya. I'm sure of it.**

**Rikki: (eye roll*): touching. How touching... Anyway... PLEASE REVIEW!)**


End file.
